Am I Lucky or What?
by tetrisman
Summary: Another Harry Potter X Pokegirl Crossover from Tetrisman What would happen if illegally modified Pokeballs manage to find its way to the Potterverse? Read at what the Chaos it would ensue.
1. Chapter Zero: Where It All Started

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter Zero: Where It All Started

o0oOo0o

Professor Kurnel was a very angry man.

All his works and researches had been stolen from him by his superior.

He had thought that fame and glory was on his hands when he had discovered one of Sukebe's labs that was scattered all over the world.

There was no denying that Sukebe even with his insane addled mind is a genius of his own proportion. And it was an open secret that even one of his labs contained knowledge, knowledge that was beyond his and our time.

So when Professor Kurnel had discovered one of these Labs, he reported it to the League, just like what a good citizen and a researcher of a League will do.

At the start, all was well.

He was given the full authority to examine and to study the documents, blueprints and technologies left behind.

Professor Kurnel didn't believe that he can be luckier as he found a blueprint that would and could change the world as a whole.

He had found a blueprint and a prototype of a gadget of some kind that could capture Pokegirls with ease.

They wouldn't need to restrain a feral Pokegirl before taming them. They just need to toss this kind of ball when the Pokegirl was weakened enough and voila, the Pokegirl was instantly captured in the ball. And that's not all, Pokegirls kept in a pokeball are normally subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience. Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea.

This makes taming easy.

A truly remarkable object indeed.

This discovery could easily and safely solve the problems of feral Pokegirls around. They could use this… this balls… Pokeballs to capture Pokegirls.

Professor Kurnel being the man that he is, he is overly cautious. He needed to know if there was any problem with the design. And if there is, he would need to resolve it before reporting his findings to his boss.

He goes over the design of the Pokeballs enough times that he can draw a perfect copy of the blueprint with his eye closed.

Sure that his findings were accurate and there wasn't any defects or deficiencies, Professor Kurnel went to find his boss to report his rediscovery.

And there was when things start to went south.

Instead of recognition he had expected to be given to him, Professor Kurnel was reassigned to another lab and was given some cash. He was given some money and a threat to his life as they call it so "he can keep his mouth shut."

And what was worse was his works that he had spent years in researching was stolen from him.

Stolen!

All of it was stolen!

And worst of all, he was reassigned to a place that has a high chance that he would become a Pokegirl.

The Jusenkyo Spell Dump.

An unholy land near where the first of Sukebe's labs was. After the labs destruction, many relics and experiments filtered down to a land that was transformed into a nightmarish area, filled with mutated plants and no animals, and several thousand springs of water. These springs are the actual horror; anyone who touches a spring is completely transformed into a pokegirl.

They expected him to be silent, didn't they?

Yes, he would be silent but didn't mean that he would let the matters go.

He plotted revenge!

They sent him here in Jusenkyo Spell Dump so he would become a Pokegirl, didn't they? Well let's see if how would they take if they become a Pokegirl.

Using his considerable knowledge in Pokeballs in general, he tweaked it a little. He created and modified his own production of Pokeballs so that instead of capturing Pokegirls, it would capture humans and… and turned them into Pokegirls.

Acquiring the most vital and necessary ingredient was fairly easy.

Professor Kurnel just needed to say that he had collected the toxic waters of Jusenkyo Spell Dump as 'samples', saying that he was close in making a breakthrough. Well, he wasn't exactly lying when he said that.

He modified the program of the Pokeball so that it would capture someone with a human DNA and not that of a Pokegirl. He also put some toxic waters gather from the Jusenkyo's spring so that the captured human would transformed inside the Pokeball and voila, you had now a Pokegirl that was once a human.

Professor Kurnel was about to go with his master plan of transforming all humans into Pokegirls when he had a bit of a conundrum.

His own illegally modified Pokeballs could be used against him. He had watched enough movies to learn that sometimes the protagonist would use the super ultra weapon of the villain against him.

Well, that won't do. He should have a trump card if ever he had become a Pokegirl.

And that was then that he had seen the latest fashion craze.

Collars

And it just so helped that some if not all of collars that was in the market was equipped with technology like identification tags.

It wouldn't be suspicious if someone found the collars he was working to be modified.

So with that plan in mind, he started to create a collar that hopefully reverse or suppress the transformation into Pokegirls using his modified Pokeballs.

It took him a few years, his mind degenerating as the years passed by.

Professor Kurnel became slightly insane after he finished his collar.

In his insane mind, his overly cautious nature evolved into that of being paranoid that would a certain one-eyed auror sigh in shame.

He created more collars, in case some of it were stolen or destroyed.

After he had created several more collars, his insane mind had a sudden thought.

He can still be capture by his own Pokeball and transformed into a Pokegirl.

Then a brilliant idea came to his insane mind.

He can modify his Pokeballs so that it would scan if there was a Y chromosome in what it had hit. He would be completely safe if he did that since he was a male and thus have the Y chromosome.

And he did just that, modifying his own modified Pokeballs, completely forgetting that he had created his Pokeballs so that he can transform his boss in particular into a Pokegirl who was also a male.

After he had finished modifying his last Pokeball, his lab was attacked!

It looks like he wasn't exactly subtle in his plotting of revenge after all. Someone managed to catch a whiff of it and now the officers of the League was attacking his lab.

But Professor Kurnel wouldn't go down without a fight. He picked up his newly made Pokeballs and threw it to one of the officers.

Fortunately he hit someone but unfortunately he had hit a male, rendering his modified Pokeballs as useless.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed one of the devices that were lying across the room, one of the gadget salvaged from one of Sukebe's labs. If Professor Kurnel had examined that particular piece of machinery he would learn that it was a device that let you travel across dimension. Unfortunately it was shaped like a gun thus it didn't even garner his attention.

It was because of its shape that the Professor thought of it as a gun thus he picked it with the intent of blasting his foes to oblivion.

One of officers of the League, showing that they were well trained, shot a stun bolt from his own gun, hitting Professor Kurnel's hand that was holding the gun-shaped dimension opener

The dimension device was knocked out of his hand, flying through the air before landing at the box that held his modified Pokeball, modified collars and some of his research notes.

The force of landing forced the device to start, creating a blue field around it, one meter at its side. It didn't take long for the device to perform what it was created for, vanishing in blue light.

The device ported bringing everything in one meter direction in another dimension, never to be seen again.

o0oOo0o

_**In another dimension**_

In another dimension there was a man standing before a very old house that it was possible that it might have been hunted.

The man was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple clock that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

He was Albus Dumbledore and the house he was looking was Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Alastor, are there any other wizards in the area?" Albus Dumbledore asked his long time friend.

The ex-Auror's fake eye spun in its socket three hundred sixty degrees horizontally, vertically and diagonally. It spun a few more times before he answered, "No, Albus. Aside from Sirius, you and me, there's no wizard in area, even a squib. But there was this muggle looking through the window. Do you want me to take care of it? Maybe the Ministry had hired Muggles to spy you. We can't take any chances."

"No, you didn't need to bother," the Headmaster of Hogwarts pacified his paranoid friend, making him not to act recklessly. "You and I both know that hiring muggles won't even cross the minds of our Ministry."

"Hmph, you're right," Mad-eye Moody hmphed.

"Are you ready, Snuffles," Dumbledore asked the large black dog beside him.

"Woof," Sirius in his dog form woofed.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, "Alastor, you know what to do."

Mad-eye Moody nodded. He knew what he had to do. He was supposed to take an eye out of the surroundings so they wouldn't be ambushed as Dumbledore cast the Fidelus Charm in Sirius house.

Mad-eyed Moody watched through his normal eye, his magical one continued to spin as it scan the area, as Dumbledore continued to chant in Latin as he cast the Fidelus Charm.

Alastor felt his head ache as he continued to stare at the house. He took it as the first part of the charm working. He could see that house was fading right before his merry eyes.

He really couldn't help but marvel at the effects of the Fidelus Charm.

The first step of the charm was that it creates a pocket dimension, a pocket dimension that would house the land and anything that was standing on it. Mad-eye Moody watched as the Number Twelve Grimmauled Place was being sucked in the Pocket Dimension.

The second step of the charm was that it erases any memories, knowledge and information of its existence to any other, may it be a living being or a book of records, except for one soul, the secret keeper.

You can only access that place again if and only if the secret keeper give you the key in entering a place that had a Fidelus charm cast in it. And the key was the previous name of the location of the place.

Even now, he had a hard time remembering the place that stood right before his eyes just a moment ago. It didn't take long before it had been completely erased from his mind.

He took it as the charm working perfectly.

He hastily approached the tired body of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Leader of the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore, even with all of his great powers, can still succumb as he cast the powerful ancient charm.

What they both didn't know, along with their dog, that when they created the Pocket Dimension it had blocked the certain path of dimension machine carrying various Pokeballs and collars.

The device had no choice but to land on that certain pocket dimension since it was it didn't know had it had to do. It was out of his Program. Landing in one of the rooms in the house, it would stay there until it was used.

It won't be long before it was seen and used by a certain boy.


	2. Chapter One: Hermione the Seductress?

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: Hermione the Seductress?

o0oOo0o

Ron Weasley didn't think that cleaning could be this fun.

Every time his mother asked him to clean the Burrow, he would clean it only after some whining coming from him and a shout from his mother.

But right now he didn't need to do that as he was having the time of his life.

Spraying Doxycide right to the face of another Doxy that wanted to attack him, he gave a satisfied grin as it froze in mid air and fell, with a surprising loud hunk, on the worn carpet below. He picked it up and threw it in a bucket.

"And Ronald Weasley had scored another ten pointes for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," he boomed imitating Lee Jordan commentary as the Doxy shoots in the bucket.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said with a huff, "We would be living here for the rest of the summer so _please_ take cleaning seriously."

"She's right Ron," Harry agreed to Hermione as he sprayed his own Doxycide before he adapted a curious look "I thought that you wanted to be a Keeper. Keeper couldn't leave their post, could they?"

The answer came from the most unlikely person as Hermione answered, "It is legal in the rules. In fact there was one team that used this rule to their advantage converting their keeper to a fourth chaser. The team was named Thunder Troll, I think."

"They must have a strong offensive power," Harry wondered as he tried to imagine his team Captain being a chaser.

"Yes, they have. But sadly the defensive power was sacrificed if you used this play since the Keeper need to go back to protect the goal post. I think that Thunder Troll was the only team that could use this maneuver without lessening their defensive capabilities," Hermione further explained.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"They're all bulking figures. The team employed players with big builds. It was even rumored that a majority of the players had some troll's blood flowing through their veins. And it was even confirmed that one of their beaters was a half-giant. The only player that was small in their team was the seeker and he was a part Goblin," Hermione said.

"Really," Harry asked, finding it hard to imagine Hagrid flying on a broom while swinging a beater's bat.

"How do you know all that anyway," Ron asked butting through the conversation.

"Well, Quidditch was the only thing that Krum talked about during the Yule Ball. Well aside from me correcting him how to pronounce my name," Hermione said, wondering why she had accepted when he had asked her to be his date. Right, the boy that she wanted to ask her has set his eyes on someone else added to the fact that she feared that she would go dateless on the ball.

"Hmph, I'm gonna clean that room," Ron said before leaving. The conversation had brought back some unpleasant memories. How dare her become Krum's date? It should have been him.

Ron leaved the two of them and marched toward the room, holding Doxycides in each hand while grumbling all the while.

He opened the room and saw a room that was like any other room in Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The atmosphere was gloomy and dark, just what you would expect from a dark family like the Black Family.

But in this room, something caught his attention. There was a box in the middle of the room that has a design that he had never seen before. Curiously, he approached it and instantly his curiosity was replaced by disappointment.

He had expected some rare artifact that has superpowers inside the box but not something like this.

There were only balls inside it that was the same size of a baseball that Dean had once shown him.

He picked one up, inspecting it. The ball was divided in two sides. The upper part was painted in red while the lower part was plain white. There was some sort of belt in between with a button in it.

He looked at it for a few moments before discarding it since he had decided that it was some piece of junk. He tossed it on his back and unfortunately it hit Hermione Granger in the forehead who was about to enter the room to apologize to him since she knew that her being a date of Victor Krum was a sore topic to Ron.

But Hermione didn't have a chance to apologize to him since the ball that hit her in the forehead opened, splitting the red part from the white part. A beam of light erupted from it which engulfs all of her body. It didn't take long for the light to come back inside the ball, bringing Hermione along.

Hermione Jean Granger was captured by the ball and she would never be the same again.

Ron turned around with a questioning look on his face. He was sure that he had seen a light coming from his back.

He didn't have to think anymore about the light as he saw from a corner of his eyes a fully grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy like body covered with a thick black hair and its four tiny fist clenched with fury, ready to beat the shit out of Ron.

Using his reflexes and proving that he came from a family of Quidditch players, he raised his hand and sprayed the Doxycide right to the face of the Doxy. It froze in mid-air before it fell with a loud thud.

He didn't have any time to admire his work as a few Doxies came out from one of the corners of the room, buzzing toward Ron. It seems the room was a nest of Doxies.

He didn't know how long the battle last. It looked like to him that the enemy was unlimited. Every time he would knock a Doxy unconscious, another one would replace it to attack him.

And at last there was only one remaining Doxy remaining who was glaring at him with all the rage it can muster.

None of them move, sizing each other up. And if one were to observe both of them, one thing would come to mind. The scene was like watching a duel between Cowboys of the past.

The Doxy was the first to move, leaping to the air, its beetle-like wings whirring, and barring its teeth toward Ron.

The youngest male Weasley raised his hand, pushing the button in the bottle to spray the Doxycide but nothing came out. The Doxycide in his hands had run out of juice.

Ron panicked for himself since Doxy bite was quite poisonous before it turned into confusion as Doxy froze in mid-air before landing with a honk.

"Thanks mate," Ron said relieved, "I thought I was a goner just now."

"It's nothing," Harry replied, "I'm just here to inform you that Mrs. Weasley said that the Lunch was ready."

"Let's go then," Ron said as he walked toward Harry to the door. His thoughts were now plague with the delicious food her mother serves.

"Shouldn't you take care of those first?" Harry asked confused, indicating the unconscious Doxies that were laid in the ground. "I mean they would wake up in an hour when the Doxycide effects wore off."

"It's okay," Ron answered waving his hand. "Let them wake up. I wanted to have a rematch and it's more important to fill up my belly so I will have energy for the rematch."

"Well… if you say so," Harry said uncertainly as he followed Ron. He was still unsure of how magic-raised wizards think even after four years. They seemed strange sometimes.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said as he caught up with his male friend, "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, not really," Ron answered, "Wasn't she with you?"

"No," Harry answered, "I thought she followed after you."

"You know, maybe she went to the Black Family Library," Ron guessed.

"There was a Black Family Library?" Harry asked whispering as he made sure not to make a sound as he walked not to bother the portrait of Sirius mother.

"Dunno, but most Fanfiction do," Ron answered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I _said _I don't know. But it would be logical if there was a library, Hermione will be surely there," Ron said, "Remember the times when we find her in the library after looking for her for hours."

"Ah!" Harry ahed. He had thought that he had heard Ron implied that they were in a Fanfiction. Maybe he should have his ears check or maybe he should make the Author delete that part since it wasn't funny. It was corny. And it was impossible to for Ron to give a logical suggestion.

Harry followed Ron to the dining room and sat beside him.

Mrs. Weasley noticed both of them and immediately said, "Wash your hands first, dearies."

Harry almost hit himself at the spot. How can he forget that? Maybe he should keep his distance himself from Ron for a while. His bad habits were passing to him.

Lunch had been a normal affair.

Well, except of Hermione was not in attendance. Maybe she was not feeling well and she was locked up in her room.

He had expected that there would be more people in attendance since yesterday he was informed that some members of the Order often take their meals here. But maybe it was only true for breakfast or dinner. Wizards also have to work, there was no doubt that some of them can't go because of their work.

Fred and George were on one side talking to each other about some products of their Joke shop, whispering in attempt not to let Mrs. Weasley overhear what the topic of their discussion.

The youngest Weasley was beside them, forking her food as she keep sending glances over him as if deciding if she should approach him.

Sirius was at his side as he retold the antics the Marauder did during their school year.

Lunch passed quickly and he found himself loitering in the floor where they had cleaned that morning.

Ron and Ginny was Mrs. Weasley handling the unconscious doxies. The twins were in their room, no doubt, experimenting on some doxies they had captured that morning. Sirius was feeding Buckbeak. And he was still looking for Hermione.

Harry peaked at the room where he had called Ron and noticed that he was right. The doxies in the room had regain consciousness and was nowhere in sight. There was no doubt that they were hiding or had vacated the area.

He was about to leave to look for Hermione when something caught his eye. There was a Pokeball in a floor. It was unmistakably a Pokeball from the anime Pokemon Dudley like to watch.

It caught his eye since he wasn't expecting someone like that in a wizard's house.

Maybe it was Hermione's.

Oh! If he learned what it is he would laugh at the irony and the pun.

He picked it up, tossing it into the air before catching it.

An idea came to mind. He really liked to do it ever since he had watched Pokemon in the Tele.

He imitated the pose Ash took every time he call his Pokemon before Harry said, "Pikachu, I choose you."

He felt silly for a moment before he became fascinated as the Pokeball he had thrown split open and a beam of light was released. He watched in fascination as the light take a feminine form.

He closed his eyes and rubbed it as he can't believe what he was seeing. When the light faded, Hermione was there sitting on the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry blurted as he opened his eyes, "But how?"

She really was Hermione. From her face to her body, she really was Hermione. There was something different about her but he can't point it out.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said giving him a sultry smile.

'Wait, a sultry smile? Hermione hadn't smile like that since… since ever,' Harry thought.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you. How do you come out of the ball?" Harry asked ranting. The words that escape his mouth didn't registered to his mind as he was busy watching Hermione not like herself. She was walking toward him sexily, an exaggerated sway on her hips, with a lustful look on her face.

Right, she was not acting Hermionish at all.

"Hmmm…," that was Harry received as an answer as Hermione just hummed, a smile still etched on her face, as she close the distance between. Hermione put her hands in his chest as soon as they stood in front of each other.

The only thing preventing Harry from backing away from Hermione's strange actions was because he was still in a state of shock. He knew that Hermione was a beautiful girl. He had learned that fact last year but he still couldn't believe that Hermione could ooze this amount of sexiness.

And if he was honest to himself, he would say that he was enjoying the attention Hermione was giving him and a proof of it was how tight his pants right now.

"Are you okay? Have you hit your head? You're not acting like normal," Harry asked. Even if he was enjoying himself, he was still worried by Hermione's strange action.

"Not acting like normal?" Hermione asked as she trailed circles in Harry's chest. He received a croak of "Yes" as an answer.

"Let's just say that I have gone some life changing experience and leave it at that," Hermione said sweetly as she stared at Harry's eyes.

Harry blushed at the intensity of her stare coupled with what she was doing to his chest right now. She was tracing his hands in his flat chest.

"Are you okay Harry? You seem quite red," Hermione commented with a smile on her face.

Her words barely registered to Harry's mind as he was lost to brown pools that were staring right in his eyes as he inhales her fragrant scent.

"Do you have a fever?" Hermione asked teasing Harry.

"Here let me check," Hermione said before she lifted her bangs that was obscuring her forehead before she close in, touching Harry's forehead with her own.

"You seem quite hot," Hermione observed.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped feeling the closeness between them. He didn't know but his body become hypersensitive as now he felt that when Hermione closed in, he felt the softness of her breast in his chest. He could also feel Hermione's heartbeat in his chest.

"You really do have a fever," Hermione said with a smile as she back off slightly so once again she can stare at Harry's sea green eyes, "And luckily for you, I have the right treatment in mind."

"What's that?" Harry asked, anticipating what would happen next as she give him a wink.

"I'll just need to make this little guy here to soften up a bit," Hermione said before giving his dick a squeeze.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned as he felt her fragile hand begun to rub and down his pants as he felt pleasure run through his body.

"Hermione, stop it. You're killing me," Harry rasped as Hermione begin to pick up speed.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Hermione teased as she stopped rubbing his dick through his pants, but instead opted to let her hand rest over his dick.

Harry used his remaining brain cells that were active for a moment to think. But he was forced to admit that he wanted to experience again the pleasure Hermione's hands bring in his dick.

"No," Harry admitted.

Hermione giggled at his answer before she said, "You're being honest and I like it. Just like the Harry that I knew. For that you deserved a reward."

Harry was about to ask what the reward she was talking about but it died in his throat as he watched Hermione sink on her knees. There was only one meaning in that action in this situation.

His guess was proven true as Hermione reach for his fly and opened it.

"Hermione, I think we need to get a room first," Harry managed to say.

Hermione was about to ask what he was talking about before she noted that Harry was right. They needed to get a room since right now they were in a corridor, out in the open.

They really needed to get a room.

"You're right. We need to get a room," Hermione said, "But I have something better in mind."

"What's -," Harry managed to aid before he was engulfed by a hug by his female friend. He felt a sensation racked across his body something akin to a portkey. He felt as if he was teleporting.

His feeling was spot on as he noticed the change in surroundings. From a dirty, shabby house that gave of a menacing feeling, he found himself in a nice looking room. There was a bookshelf in the side that seemed to occupy half of the room, a bed and other things that might be associated with a girl's room.

The change in surroundings seemed to jumpstart his brain. The erotic feeling had been gone replaced a feeling of threat.

He needed to protect himself from a threat so he pushed Hermione away, if she really was Hermione. Whipping his wand, he pointed it toward Hermione who was now sprawled across the bed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

Was this a plot by Voldemort to finally kill him? Sending someone who wore the face of Hermione to do the assassination, or maybe this polyjuiced Hermione was supposed to hand him to Voldemort. Or maybe she was under the influence of the imperious curse. No, Hermione was too strong willed for that.

"Harry," Hermione said frantically, "It's me Hermione."

"Yeah, and I'm Voldemort's mother," Harry said in a tone that left no doubt that he was being sarcastic, "Hermione can't do Apparation. She was sticker to the rules, and even Hermione, brilliant she is, wouldn't try to Apparate until she passed the Apparation test."

"Harry, it's really me, Hermione. Please believe me," the one claiming to be Hermione begged. She was close to be hyperventilating.

After looking at his female friend hurt expression, Harry could feel his heart ache. He can't stand seeing that expression in Hermione's pretty face.

'She was just wearing Hermione's face. Calm yourself,' he told himself but he can't help but have doubts, 'But what if she really was Hermione. What am I doing right now could fracture our relationship, a fracture that can't be repaired.'

"If it's really you prove it," Harry said, "What did I give you for your twelfth birthday?"

"Nothing, but I wouldn't fault you for it. After all, I was just some irritating know it all at that time for you and it wasn't until Halloween of that year that our friendship begun to bloom," Hermione said with a smile as a tear threaten to leak from her eyes.

"You're really Hermione, aren't you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Harry could see that Hermione's emotion quickly turned one hundred and eighty degrees as she smiled and leaped from her position in the bed to hug him tightly.

'Yup, she was Hermione alright,' Harry told himself as he allowed himself to smile, 'There was no way someone could imitate my best friend's infamous bear hug.'

"Does this mean we can now continue where we left off?" Hermione asked whispering sexily to Harry's ear as she adjusted the tone of her voice to make it more appealing.

Harry pushed Hermione slightly so they were staring eye to eye before he asked, "Are you sure you're really Hermione?"

Harry could see that his question had hurt Hermione that he still was doubting her because it was mirrored on her face, so Harry chuckled letting her know that he wasn't doubting her but merely teasing her as he added, "I mean after you were released from that ball you weren't acting like yourself. It was as if you had consumed a great amount of aphrodisiac making you really horny."

Harry watched as Hermione gained a thoughtful look on her face as if deciding if something… deciding if she would tell him something of great importance.

"I don't know how… how much time I had spent inside that ball. But I knew that it change me," Hermione said looking at his begging him to believe her.

Harry briefly wondered what ball she was talking about before remembering the Pokeball he had thrown before Hermione appeared in a beam of light.

"Change, how?" Harry asked prompting his friend to continue explaining.

"I don't really know. It was hard to explain. I knew that I had change. I may be the say in appearance by I know that I had change inside and there was this knowledge… magical knowledge in my head that I didn't know where it came from. Look," Hermione said as he pointed at the pillow of the bed.

Harry was lost at what his friend was doing before it turned into fascination as white light erupted from her finger tips obliterating the pillow.

"Wow," Harry said in fascination, "What was that?" He was so fascinated that he didn't even notice that Hermione didn't use her wand.

"Cool, huh?" Hermione said with a smirk, proud at her work. She was proud that had impressed her master-wait master; where did that come from? Harry was her master—she mean her best friend. Fighting down the desire to call Harry her master, she said, "It was something called Mana Bolt."

"A Mana bolt? Harry asked.

"Don't blame me. I wasn't the one that named them. It was all in my head. And I can tell you there were many things related to magic in my head right now. Like Mystic Bolt, Power Bolt, Cure, Curaga, Pretty Wink, Mystic Stare, and other's supporting magic. I think I had become a master of General Magic and White Magic," Hermione listed.

Harry didn't bother to ask what she was talking about as half of what she had said was foreign words to him as far as magic was concerned. If he had asked, Harry knew that Hermione would go to descriptive explanation for all of it. But they didn't have time right now.

And Harry can feel that there was still something bothering her.

Following his gut feeling, he asked, "Yes, I'm sure that would be useful. But are you sure you're alright now? I can tell that there was still something bothering you."

The silence last for a few seconds as Harry waited for Hermione to answer while Hermione think if she should tell Harry the noticeable changes she was experiencing since she was released from that ball.

"I'm glad that you really knew me so well, Harry," Hermione said with a smile that left no doubt that she was sincere in what she was saying. "You were right. I just didn't suffer from a knowledge dump but I fear that I was also change inside…"

"Go on. Whatever happened to you, I wouldn't judge you," Harry assured his bushy haired after seeing her pause, struggling in what to say.

"I crave for sex and I would like nothing but for you to stuff your fat dick inside my cunt," Hermione said proudly before she realized what she had said. As realization struck over her, she blushed and looked down finding her feet to be interesting. "I-I… I mean… I think-I think that being inside that ball had raised my libido," Hermione stuttered, still looking down, as she hoped that Harry wouldn't see her as some sort of slut by what she had said.

If Hermione hadn't looked down she could had seen Harry blush red matching her hue. Harry couldn't imagine that Hermione talked like that, letting her hormones do the talking.

Well, Harry would admit that he had lied when he said that since he had often dreamed Hermione talking sexily to him, seducing him. Hermione and Cho would occasionally shift to become his partner in his more vivid dreams.

Right, maybe he was just dreaming right now. There was no way that Hermione would talk like that and seduced him.

Reaching a logical conclusion, he raised his hand to pinch his cheek.

_Ow_

That hurt.

'What I wasn't dreaming right now,' Harry thought to himself as he felt the ache of his cheek, 'Bu-but- how can you explain—."

His thoughts was interrupted when he heard Hermione say in a sad tone, "Harry, I—I know that you disgust me now. But please, can we, at least, be friends?"

Harry looked at Hermione as he noticed tears threaten to leak from her eyes as he wondered what she was talking about before it hit him like a brick. His silence made her think that he was probably disgusted of her.

"No, no, no, no, no," Harry quickly said waving his arms, "I wasn't disgusted with you Hermione. It's just that I need a little time to think, since you can admit that this situation was pretty crazy."

"So you're not disgusted of me," Hermione asked as she looked at his eyes, slightly tearing.

"Of course not. You're my Hermione. There was no chance in hell that I would become disgusted of you," Harry said meaning each and every word.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed before she threw her arms around Harry.

Harry had expected another hug from the overly emotional Hermione but he was in for a surprise as Hermione kissed him.

The fuck! His best friend was kissing him right now

He felt her open her mouth slightly to allow her tongue to probe his lips, telling it to open.

Due to his shock, he was unable to respond. It was proven as a fault on his part as Hermione back out, no doubt thinking that she had offended Harry in some way.

"So-sorry," Hermione said as once again she looked down on her feet. "Please forgive me. I know you reserve your first kiss for Cho. It was a fool of me to kiss you like that."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You mean you're not angry at me?" Hermione asked as she poked her fingers, "Because you know when I kissed you. You didn't seem to enjoy it. Am I lacking?"

"No, it's not that. I was just surprised," Harry quickly said. It didn't escape his notice that his best friend was easily getting emotional with this things.

"Does this mean we can now continue where we left off?" Hermione repeated for the second time that day.

"Yes," Harry's mind yelled, his hormones backing it up. His libido was high right now because of the Goddess in his arms right now. But it came as a "No" as he was still unsure of some things.

He soon regretted his words as he sees that Hermione was close to tearing up. She had become sensitive. But it strengthen his resolve as he was sure that the Ball had really change Hermione.

"No, it's not that I don't want to do 'it'," Harry quickly said, "It's just that we didn't know what happened to you… what had change inside you. We live in the world of magic and in the past four years that I know it… The thing that I'm sure about magic is that you didn't know what to expect. The ball had changed you and I know that it was because of magic and it was also because of this ball that you were seeking sex. We don't know what would happen if we had gone through 'it'. The best possible scenario was that whatever spell it is that was affecting you will be dispelled and the worst... and the worst that could happen… I didn't even want to go there."

And it wasn't the worst of his fears. Harry feared that Hermione's action was because a potion of some kind that was tied to him. And when the potion ware off its effects, he feared… he feared that his best friend would hate him for taking advantage of her. Hermione's friendship was way more important than sex.

"So," Hermione started after giving Harry's word some thought, "if I manage to find what was happening to me and if there was no negative effects f having sex with you, we can have sex?"

"Yes," Harry quickly answered, "Hell, if we were muggles and we don't know about magic. We wouldn't be having this conversation. You would be on your back as you loudly moan my name."

"What are we still doing here?" Hermione asked, "We need to go back to the Headquarters. I'm sure that the answers could be found there."

"Yes your right," Harry said with a smile, "but how can we go back? Can you still do your teleport thingy?"

"Yes. Just hug me tight," Hermione said with a mischievous smile. In truth skin contact was the only thing needed but Harry didn't need to know that. She just wanted to feel his body melt with hers.

Harry proceed to hug Hermione, not even doubting her words and he soon felt what he felt earlier when they were teleporting.


End file.
